


A Sweet Release

by Im_a_Plain_Jane



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Gore, Choking, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Plain_Jane/pseuds/Im_a_Plain_Jane
Summary: When thrown in a trail with your close friend, you struggle with the idea of failing her and the other survivors with you. When you are the only one left you do whatever it takes to survive.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda made your relationship with Jane a little bit too sapphic by accident but I'm okay with it because she lives rent-free in my mind.

_How long has it been since I've seen home?_ You asked yourself as you stared into the campfire _I hope everyone is at peace with my disappearance._ A sigh left you "Feeling homesick again?" You turned your head to the left and saw Jane. She had been very kind to you "Just a little" Jane offered you her shoulder "I don't need to cry this time. Thank you" she smiled and rubbed your hand. She knows you miss being held so she kept her hand on yours.

You held her hand as you two looked at the flames "Has Laurie and the others came back?" Jane frowned "Not yet" you tilted your head towards her "Do you think they made it out?" Jane frowned "I don't know" you closed your eyes. The warmth of the fire kept you both company.

Jane played with your hair as you put your face in your hands "Jane! come here real quick!" David shouted, she stood up "I'll be back soon, I have to babysit someone" you smiled as she walked towards David. A chill run up your spine, you looked at the woods and saw another survivor "Laurie!" You stood up and run to embrace her "What happened? Where's Meg and Jake?" Laurie hugged you once more. She was tired and just wanted to rest "C'mon, the fire will help you feel better" you escorted her back to the warm haven. Dwight saw you both "Oh God, let me help" he helped you carry your friend to the fire, you both laid her against the log, you took off your hoodie and rested it on her as a blanket "You're safe now Laur" she smiled and slip to sleep, Dwight pulled you aside.

He asked what happened "I never was told, whoever she was up against must have done a number on her" Dwight grew worried "You don't think we got a new killer do you?" You narrowed your brows. _A new killer? It has been a while since the last one came to the forest_ "I found this charm in my last trail" he pulled a seal from his pocket, you took it from his hands. _What the fuck?_ You looked at him "I've never seen this before" the both of you looked at it some more "That was all your fault!" You looked back and saw Meg and Jake arguing while Kate walked behind them annoyed. 

"If I didn't drop that pallet you would have been hooked!" Jake shouted "Oh please! If it weren't for me, you would have been sacrificed!" Meg shouted back. You and Dwight jogged towards them "What happened? Why are you two yelling?" Dwight asked. Meg crossed her arm "We barely made it out" Kate admitted, you looked back at the campfire where Laurie was resting at "What about Laurie?" Jake and Meg looked at one another "She died during the trail" Jake revealed. Meg frowned "I was unlike something I've ever seen," she rubbed her temples "She was caged up, and before I could help she was killed" Jake patted her back. This weighed heavily on her mind "She died caged up like a fucking animal" you offered her a hug and she accepted it. 

Meg pulled away from you "How is she?" She asked "Laurie's sleeping right now, when she returned to the camp she was so tired and didn't want to speak" you stated calmly. Meg and Jake looked at each other, the guilt was creeping into their souls. Kate placed her hand on your shoulder "May I have a word with you?" You nodded and followed her behind a tree. She looked around then back to you "We were cowards. We saw what the killer did to Laurie and we didn't have the guts to try and save her" you glared at her. Kate noticed this "Meg said something about a cage and we never seen something like that before, we didn't really know what to do" your nerves were on end. _Cage?_ "Can you tell me about it?" You touched her wrist "I don't really know what to say..." You scoffed "I'm sorry but I know you care deeply about her, I felt like you should know" Kate rubbed your shoulder.

"Hey, guys! Come over here!" Jane shouted.

The five of you were treated with a surprised "H-hello" a girl with blonde hair greeted you all "This is Cheryl Mason" David introduced. Cheryl rubbed her arm as we all stayed quiet "It's very nice to meet you all..." she nervously smiled. You waved "You came with the killer?" Meg asked, Jane glared at her "Sorry about her, she just came back from a trial" Cheryl cleared her throat "It's fine, and yes I did" Meg pouted her lip "What can you tell us about him" Kate asked. You turned your attention to Laurie and saw Claudette tending to her.

You walked towards them and tapped Claudette's shoulder "I got this, go join the others" she stood up "She just needs to relax for a while" you smiled "Hopefully The Entity will allow it" you two squeezed each other hand before she joined the group. You sat next to your sleeping friend _Maybe I should have stayed with the group, it would be really handy to know what the killer is like_ you rested your head on the log behind you.

 _A new killer, are they like Micheal? Or maybe even Ghostface...what if they're like nothing we've seen before? It has to be the ladder. They do have cages, this is so fucked._ Your chest felt heavy "Oh God no" you clenched your tanktop as you were sucked into a trail.

You gasped as you were dropped into a school, a siren ranged as you looked around the room _A school?_ You stood up and looked at the desks and bookshelves _Springwood is at least a tiny bit inviting_ you slowly walked out of the room and entered the hall. You held your breath to try and hear a generator or another survivor, footsteps were heard so you walked towards them _What if it's the killer?_ You stopped and rethought your whole plan. 

_I'll find a gen and work on that if I see another survivor then I'll stay with them_ you sighed and entered another room and saw your friend working on a generator "Jane, oh thank god" she stopped working on the gen and went to hug you. The both of you embraced one another "Have you seen anyone else?" Jane shook her head "What about you?" She asked in return "I heard footsteps but I wasn't sure if it was the killer or another survivor" Jane kissed your forehead "I'm just glad you're safe" she pulled you into another hug. The two of you began to work on the gen.

"Have you been in this place before?" You asked while fixing the wires "No, Cheryl said this place was called Midwich Elementary and the killer is called the Executioner" she said while she worked on the gears. A scream pierced your ears "That was Nea" Jane stood up "I'm going to go get her" she caressed your face "I'll see you soon. Be safe" you watch her run out into the hall. Panic was creeping into your body, sweat run down your face _She's going to come back, she always does_ you reminded yourself. As you trembled you could feel a presence around you "Hey" you crossed the wrong wires, shocking your hands and causing the generator to blow up. You screamed as you held your hand "Fuck I'm sorry!" You looked up and saw a worried Ace. You hit his shoulder "Why would you do that?" He rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry I heard you earlier" _The footsteps from earlier_ "That was you?" He nodded.

Another scream echoes through the halls "Jane!" You were about to sprint to her aid "Wait no!" Ace grabbed your arm and pulled you to the ground "Don't be rash" he looked deeply into your eyes which eased you a tad bit. He lead you out of the room and behind some bookshelves "We have to get them" you clung to his shirt "I know we do, but we can't be dumb about it" the two of you brainstormed ideas. The storming came to an end when you both heard the scraping of metal on the wooden floor "You stay here" he peaked his head out "What? No I'm coming with you" he looked back at you "No, please. For me, just go work on the gen. I'll go help the others" you gulped down some saliva and nodded. 

_Alone again_ your heart was pumping so much adrenaline when you sneak back to the generator that every small noise made your skin crawl. You looked down the hallway and saw your darling friend caged up "Jane" you approached the cage. You tried to touch her face but pricked your finger on the spikes "Janie, oh god" she weakly looks at you "Darling" she smiles as you pulled her from the jail. She falls into your arm "Jane, what happened?" She groans "I was thrown in some razored wires while trying to help Nea" you helped her up and escorted her into the room. You ripped at your shirt and attempted to clean her wounds, she moaned in pain as you tried to tend to her wounds "I ran into Ace but he left me to work on the gen" Jane grabbed your hand "That killer, he's a sadistic brute" you narrowed your brows.

You asked her what did she mean by that "Nea...after I unhooked her, he caught her and just cut her in half" a chill run up your spine "I took a hit for her, but he tossed me into the wire and that's when I saw her last moments" Jane began to cry. You hold her "We're going to get out of this okay" Jane smiled as she caressed your face "I'm going to go look for a medkit, just stay hidden" you kissed her hand and left the room to look for a chest. 

You looked through three chests and finally found one _I Ace is alright_ you thought as you walked back towards the room that was sheltering your friend, while walking back to saw a puddle of blood exiting a classroom. You gulped down your fear and looked into the room, immediately you dropped the medkit and covered your mouth as you saw Ace corpse mangled with barbed wire. You saw his fear-filled eyes through his broke sunglasses "A-Ace...I'm so sorry" you picked up the medkit and walked back to your injured friend. 

Jane was the only thing that was in your mind _I failed Ace and Nea_ you felt guilt for hiding away so you told yourself that you were going to do whatever it takes to protect Jane. 

Finally, you reached the room "Janie" you quietly shouted, she groaned in response. You hurried to her side "Oh...my hero" she flashed you a smile "I have everything I need to treat your wounds" you sat her up. She moaned as you wiped the wound on her chest which caused you to blush "Please, you have to be quiet" she gripped your hand "I'm sorry, but you're rubbing alcohol wipes on my flesh wound" she spat back. The both of you shared an awkward moment as you unbutton her shirt to clean and bandage her chest _Everyone, well mostly the boys, has complimented her figure...plus we're both women_ you were distracted by her chest that you pushed into her wound. She yelped in pain "Fuck I'm sorry" she held your arm as she calmed herself "You don't think he heard us do you?" Jane asked tensely.

Everything in your body wanted to say no, but you couldn't lie to her "Yeah..." Jane frowned "Leave me." She ordered you. Your eyes widen "What? No, I've let Ace down and I didn't even get to help Nea" your voice trembled. Jane held your face "I'll see you back at the campfire" she loving kissed your hand. You cried as you tried to convince her to stay motivated to escape but she was committed to sacrificing herself to give you the chance to live. Jane screamed at the top of her lungs as you walked out of the room and hid in the locker in the hall.

You heard the metal scrapping through the hall and stop "Get fucked!" Jane shouted, the next thing you hear is the sound of floorboards breaking. You wept quietly into your hands as the thought of her dead body shattered your heart. 

Your sorrow caught his attention.

The sadist followed the smell of sorrow and stood in front of the locker you hid in. He swung the locker door open with great force that it rocked the whole locker, you looked up at the killer. He was very muscular that you can still see the detailing of his body through the butcher's apron he wore, the metal pyramid helm covered his face but you can feel his eyes burning into yours. He grabbed your throat and threw you out of the locker which caused your shoulder to bleed on impact against the dirty floor, you touched your shoulder and looked back at him. 

He stood over you "Pl-please...spare me..." you whispered "I promised Jane. I'll do whatever you want, just let me live" you pushed yourself onto your knees. The killer tilted his head to the side as you bared a broken smile. One thought came to mind.

"I'll have sex with you if you want." 

That piqued the killer's interest, but he didn't believe it "You want proof?" You asked him "I'll show you" you took off your torn shirt and bra. The blood from your shoulder slid down to your breast which caused a lower groan to come from him. He stabbed his weapon into the floorboard which caused you to jump "Do you want more proof?" You asked while kicking off your shoes. You unbuttoned your pants and teased him by swinging your hips side to side, that action caused him to pull your hair back, he was greatly aroused and you knew it.

You put your hands on his hips as his free hand pulled his apron up to reveal his bulge, you bite your lips as you pulled his pants down. You flinched as his dick hanged in from of you "O-Oh!" You can feel your cheeks burn, this caused the killer to release a deep chuckle. He took himself in his hand and stroked himself which caused you to gasp, you covered your mouth as he pulled your hair forward. Your face was next to his member "Are you going to jerk off the whole time?" You asked, he grabbed himself and slapped your cheek.

His warm cock rested on your cheek, he thrust his hips lightly against your cheek _I'm going to give a monster a blowjob_ you told yourself as you took him in your hands. Nervous, you licked the tip of his shaft and dragged the back of your tongue down his shaft. The beast let out a low moan. You slowly licked his shaft once more before taking him into your mouth.

 _This is shameful_ you closed your eyes as you moved your mouth over his shaft, you closed your eyes as he pushed himself deeper into your throat. You choked and pushed your hand on his hips as he tried to see how far you can take his cock. You violently gagged which made him pull your hair back, you gasped for air "Fuck me" you whispered "I've never done this with someone your size" you confessed. He rolled his head and pushed himself back into your mouth.

You pushed him away "My throat hurts" you whined, he grew frustrated and yanked your hair back, you gasped and he took that as a chance to push himself back into your mouth. A muffled scream left you as he started to thrust into your mouth, you closed your eyes and let him have full control of your head. You squeezed your eyes together as he pulled your hair back to get into a better position to fuck your mouth. You hit his hips as he moaned deeply.

The Executioner threw you over his shoulder "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? I thought we had a deal!" He says nothing and enters a random classroom. He threw you on a desk which caused the wind to be knocked out of you. The Executioner hooked his finger under your pants and ripped them right off along with your panties, you grew embarrassed and tried to cover yourself. The killer grabbed your knees and spread them, a long appendage slithered from his helm _I-is that a tongue?_ "W-what are you doing?" You asked shyly. The tongue licked your inner thigh, you gasped when his tongue flicked your clit.

You moaned as his tongue slide itself inside of you "F-fuck" you gripped the side of the desk as you felt the tongue licking your walls. You covered your face with your arm as his tongue licked your walls. The moans echo in his head along with the empty hallways.

You panted as he pulled his tongue back and propped himself between your legs pulling you closer to him. He rubbed himself against your wet clit, his size intimidated you _This could kill me_ you thought to yourself.

Sure you've had sex before, it wasn't good since it was both of your first time and did it a couple of other times and it would always hurt but his size was average and not as monstrously large. 

The Executioner pushed the top of his shaft inside of your small entrance "W-whoa! Okay!" You gripped his forearms as he forced the rest of his shaft inside your tight walls. The pain was delicious. You grit your teeth as he finally filled you "F-fuck..." you squeezed your eyes shut as he dragged his hips back. Your body trembled as he pushed himself back into your hole. He soon grew bored of the slow pacing, he pushed your knees towards your chest. You screamed in pain as his thrust became rough, he enjoyed the pain he was causing you. Tears and drool rolled down your face as he picked up the pace "Please!" You cried out. His grants and your cries filled the room.

As he rammed his hips against your own, you dropped your arms to your side and your mind went blank. The feeling of pain and pleasure was overwhelming that all you can do was moan and cry. The more he thrust into you the more you wished for death to take you, the pleasure slowly twisted into pain as his animalistic thrust tore you apart. He took notice of your lack of movement and stopped, grabbing your face he violently shook your chin. You slapped his wrist "Stop!" You shouted weakly. He kept his hand on your chin as you took a moment to breathe much to his disliking with his other hand, he squeezed your injured shoulder. The pain was unbearable and he enjoyed your shriek of pain.

That shriek tore your vocal cords.

Your eyes widen as you crawled at your throat _God please end my suffering_ you looked at the killer before you, he pulled himself from your small pussy and strokes himself with his bloodied hand. You felt insulted by this _He's mocking me, he's fucking mocking me_ you tried to curse at him but your torn vocals brought you pain. He forced you onto your feet only to slam you back onto the desk, he did this a few times and stopped once you laid on the stomach.

The Executioner gripped your shoulders as he forced himself back into you, he grunted as he rammed himself into your core. Your injured shoulder gave into his grip and broke. You felt a knot swell deep inside your core _My body is betraying me_ you thought as you came. The killer moaned loudly _He's close too_ he loosens his grip and you thought about making a run for it _Are you stupid? You would just collapse._

With a few more thrust you felt him release his warm seed inside of you _Oh god_ he slowly pulled out of you. It was enjoyable, the only time you felt pure enjoyment out of this whole ordeal. 

He slides his hand down your leg _What more does he want?_ you thought, he gets a hold of your ankle and pull you towards him. You slam onto the floor and at this point, you don't even bother to try and make a noise as you he dragged you through the school's empty, dirty halls. 

The ominous calls of the hatch ring in your eyes _He kept his end of the deal_ you were overcome with joy as he lifted you above the abyss. You looked at him "Thank you" you mouthed, he nodded his head slowly and releases you. That sweet release dropped you headfirst into the void.

You woke up in the middle of the Entity's woods, the clothes you wore at the beginning of the trail was back on your body. All the wounds were gone but the phantom pains still stayed with you. You went to stand but struggled to keep yourself up "That motherfucker" you cursed under your breath as you sat back down "Fine I'll wait" and that you did. Once you were able to stand you wobbled back to the camp. _Oh fuck! What do I tell them? I can't tell them I let him destroy my cervix to live! What would Jane think?!_ You stopped and thought about what to say. 

You felt a sting on your wrist along with the haunting hum of the Entity "No..."

"There she is!" You snapped back into reality as you heard Yui's voice "Jane! I found her!" _Oh fuck I still don't have my excuse!_ Jane ran to see you "Oh thank god!" She shouted and ran towards you. She embraced you "I knew you would make it out" she whispered into your shoulder "I promised you I would" you hugged her back. She pulled away and lead you back to the campfire.

The two of you stood before everyone, their eyes caused you to break into a cold sweat. Jeff asked how you'd manage to escape _Oh I didn't expect them to ask that right away_ you shoved through the many excuses and finally "I fucked him" you blurted out. They all grew quiet _Oh god they're going to never speak to me again_ until they all laughed _I'm going to be cast aside_ Jane even laughed. She sat you down "Now really tell me how did you do it?" she said again _They thought I was joking? Oh, thank fucking GOD!_ You shouted to yourself. You lied about how you tripped on the barbed wire and how jumped from the second floor to get to the hatch, they all ate that up even received a compliment from Bill on my bravery. 

The next group was pulled into a trail "Hopefully they don't go against the Executioner" Laurie states laying next to you and Jane "Do you think he already found his obsession?" Jane asked the both of you. Laurie and Jane went on about how they pitied his obsession, you looked at the two and showed them your wrist. They gasped as they saw his blade craved into you.

"I'm his obsession." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a second part where you develop some type of relationship with him, but I'm not really sure. Also the most of the survivors' have been marked as one of the killers' obsessions, so they also have those marking on their wrists. Anyways stan Jane Romero.


End file.
